Hey Arnold!
Hey Arnold! is an American-German animated television series created by Craig Bartlett.The show centers on a fourth grader named Arnold, who lives with his grandparents in an inner-city boarding house. Episodes center on his experiences navigating big city life while dealing with the problems he and his friends encounter.This Show is a reboot of the 1994-2004 animated series of the same name. The Show will Premiere on Nickelodeon in 2019 Production Animator Craig Bartlett graduated from Anacortes High School and obtained a degree in communications from The Evergreen State College in Olympia, Washington.8During high school and college, he studied painting and sculpture at the Museum Art School in Portland, and his first job after college was at Will Vinton Productions, a claymation house.8 Originally, Bartlett intended to become a painter "in the 19th-century sense", but he became interested in animation during a trip to Italy.5 In 1987, while working on Pee-wee's Playhouse, he created claymation cutaways about a character named Penny and her friend Arnold, and made three "Arnold" shorts: Arnold Escapes from Church (1988), The Arnold Waltz (1990) and Arnold Rides His Chair (1991). Six years later, Bartlett was teamed up with five writers from Rugrats to develop animation projects for Nickelodeon.8 These meetings were generally difficult and the writers became frustrated; Bartlett recalled: "Our ideas were OK, but such a large and motley group couldn't get far at pitch meetings. Network execs got migraines just counting us coming in the door."8 As a last resort, Bartlett played the "Penny" tapes, intending to highlight the Penny character. However, the executives were more impressed by Arnold, despite him being a minor character.8 After the meeting, the group began developing Arnold, creating his personality and evolving him from claymation to cel animation. Bartlett stated: "We did a lot of talking about who Arnold is. We came up with a reluctant hero who keeps finding himself responsible for solving something, making the right choices, doing the right thing."8 After creating ideas for Arnold, Bartlett began work on the supporting characters, drawing influence from his childhood: "A lot of the characters are an amalgam of people I knew when I was a kid. The girls in Hey Arnold! are girls that either liked or didn't like me when I was in school."5 In 1994, Bartlett created the pilot episode of Hey Arnold! in his living room, and showed it to producers at Nickelodeon. A year later, the network decided to begin work on the series.5 The character was previously featured in a trilogy of clay animation shorts from 1988 to 1991: Arnold Escapes from Church (1988),9 The Arnold Waltz (1990),1011 and Arnold Rides a Chair (1991), the latter having been aired as a filler short on Sesame Street in 1991. The 10-minute pilot episode, titled Arnold, was shown in theaters in 1996 before Nickelodeon's first feature-length film, Harriet the Spy.8 Apart from the animation style, Nick's Arnold wears a sweater, with his plaid shirt untucked (resembling a kilt). Only Arnold's cap remains unchanged from his original clay-animation wardrobe. Arnold comic strips also appeared in Simpsons Illustrated magazine, as Matt Groening, the creator of The Simpsons, is Craig Bartlett's brother-in-law. Production of Hey Arnold! wrapped on December 7, 2001.12 A dispute over a second planned Hey Arnold! movie, The Jungle Movie, then resulted in Bartlett leaving Nickelodeon. The last season's episodes were released over four years, beginning in 2000. The series aired its final episode, unannounced, on June 8, 2004. Networks Nickelodeon-USA Nickelodeon(German)-German Genres Action Adventure Comedy Super Comedy Vomit Cool Category:Nickelodeon Animation Studio Category:Nickelodeon Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Snee-Oosh, Inc. Category:Hey Arnold! Category:TV-Y7 Category:Paramount Television Category:Revival Category:Nicktoon Revivals